Silent Bible
by CookieDecor22
Summary: A walk to the school library to look for some books led him to discover a secret society destined to protect a set of sacred books. He helps them on a mission with one of the members, but the book they wanted to find might not appear in the way they expected.
1. Lost in the Library

**2013-09-26, 08:21**

* * *

**Chrissane: Got home from local school hockey game, and I'm tired. But enough with my ranting because I'm publishing my third story!**

**Alice: Must've been an exciting game if it took that long.**

**Dan: You need to eat.**

**Chrissane: Oh, my parents came by with take out and found where I sat. The game _did_ take longer because the ice had to be refrozen _thrice_. At least I don't need to wash dishes tonight! Also, I went to the school library for the first time after it got renovated over the summer today. That's my main inspiration for this story.**

**Julie: You _just_ visited your school library?! After 3 weeks?!**

**Chrissane: I checked out all my textbooks already for my AP classes, and my electives don't require books or already have copies in class. That's why we're late. And I got lost, too. Thank goodness the computers were a little lagging. Other than that anecdote, I based a few stuff on To Aru Majutsu no Index and Alice 19th, but it's really subtle.**

**Dan: Like your not-so-average elite school with special powers.**

**Shun: Chrissane doesn't own Bakugan, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or Alice 19th but owns the plot. Speaking of Alice 19th, are there going to be any-**

**Chrissane: Someone _else _please do the disclaimer next time.**

**Rest: [sweatdrops]**

* * *

**One: Lost in the Library**

The young woman pushed the book into the last space with her long, slender fingers, completing the inventory and the entire library of books.

"All one thousand books accounted for, safe and sound..."

But there was one book left sitting on the podium. A thick, cerulean hardcover with gilded words and stripes. She traced the golden, seven-pointed star on the cover with her other fingers and sighed.

"...all but this one."

She flipped the cover open to the first page. "Silentus Biblicus..."

It didn't stay silent anymore when someone kicked the front doors open. "Put your hands up and away from the book!"

_I knew it._

Soldiers barged in and circled the young woman, hand still touching the star on the book. Seeing that the person leading these soldiers hadn't arrive yet, she snatched the book and mumbled a few words.

"_Educat me de hic._"

A rather energy-draining spell, but it provided her instant escape from what she feared the beginning. Absolutely nothing left behind to say where she could've gone.

Or was there?

**[~[~L~]~]**

Summer vacation was over, and that meant new and returning students starting the fall semester of another year of school in Sacra Librum Academy. Teachers and students alike arrived on campus early to prepare for classes and become familiar with the school, especially first years. However, the beginning of a school year didn't always start well.

"A little help here!"

A brunette ran down the locker hallways with a group of other students chasing behind. Down the hall, a raven-haired boy closed his locker and turned to his right.

"Dan? Again?!"

He slung his briefcase over his shoulder and watched Dan run toward him and stop to rest. "Yes, Shun. **Again.** I swear, if Shuji and his posse do this again next year, I'm transferring schools."

"Considering we just started this school year, that's a very bold statement."

"I'm serious! Can you even imagine how it feels to be-"

"No, I meant you calling Shuji, Akira, and whoever the rest of them are a 'posse' is a very bold state-

Shun was interrupted by the tallest and roundest student chasing. "Dan Kuso, you get back here!"

"Dan, step aside." Shun ordered. Dan stepped back, and Shun grabbed his briefcase and hit Shuji first with it. He pushed Akira back and continued hitting everyone else who ran over with his briefcase. "A little rough and mean for starters, but that ought to teach you not to mess around on the first day of school."

"Oh my God, it's Shun Kazami! Run!" Shuji panicked. The others picked up their stuff and brushed themselves and made a run for it.

Dan shivered but let out a sigh of relief. "Man, did you see that? How do you always know what to do in a—whoa, man! Don't hit me, too!"

Shun stuck his briefcase in Dan's face but took it back slowly with a chuckle. "You're lucky this isn't my regular school bag or else you're paying me for a new one. What is wrong with you and first-day chases? Do you have a vendetta against them?"

"Vendetta, no. Maybe a feud, for the lack of a better word. Speaking of word, I heard you got into SP Linguistics..."

Shun stopped moving and kept his hand on the locker door. "So?"

"'So'? You have no idea how many people want to take that class, yet the teacher only accepts seven students per year. **And **they all at the top of the student rankings. I'm so jealous of-."

"Dan, you never even **applied **for SP Linguistics."

"But **you **never applied for **AP **Linguistics, and you **perfected **the SPL entry test and essay!" Dan took his right hand and chopped it into his left palm. "Not even the former AP Linguistics students got a perfect-"

"Dan! Can you please not talk about that?" Shun immediately lunged over to cover Dan's mouth as other students walked by, staring at and commenting about them. "People tend to think the wrong way because of that. I don't want it to become controversial."

Dan pulled Shun's hand off his face. "Shun, I get it. Some other people who took that test and entered or did not enter SP Linguistics are kind of mad at you, but that'll go away. I just can't help but feel **so **happy that you got in! The eighth place person must be so mad at you."

"I doubt the teacher would release who placed where,. Now that you mention it," He grabbed his necessary books and slammed the door shut. "I do find it peculiar that the teacher only accepts seven students."

Sacra Librum Academy was every student **and **parent's desired school in Bayview. It taught the most Advanced Placement subject classes and was the only school to offer a Superior Placement class—SP Linguistics. The high-quality equipment, technology, facilities, and resources all contributed to the five-star ratings, especially the diverse libraries of books in every subject and language. Every student who graduated had GPAs of 4.33 and above, supposed to even as high as 5.0 and 6.0. Being enrolled in or teaching at Sacra Librum was an absolute honor and to be taken as serious as possible.

But there was more to the school than just the looks and the grades.

"Dan, you'd better go to your homeroom in case they come back for you." Shun insisted.

"And you'd better make sure your load of AP classes doesn't take free time away from you!" yelled Dan, walking backwards then turning around.

_I'm pretty sure that's why I'm taking all these advanced classes in the first place, _Shun thought. He glanced at his schedule sheet and went to his homeroom.

**[~[~L~]~]**

An aqua-haired girl jumped up and down after reading and rereading her newly revised schedule for ten and something times.

"Yes! I'm in! I'm finally in!"

Her orange-haired friend sat in a chair in her desk couple feet from the cheering girl and watched. "Congratulations, Runo. I knew they made a mistake on your schedule. I didn't expect it to be revised to quickly."

"Me neither, Alice. No way am I going to spend this year without SP Linguistics, especially since I had AP Linguistics last year. Do you have SP Ling.?"

"I do for now, but I have a complicated schedule conflict that'll take some time to resolve. Speaking of time, are you still in Vigulum? You have a lot of AP classes."

Runo looked at the wall clock and grabbed her books off Alice's desk. "As always. Vigulum might have a recruitment meeting next week, but returning members have a meeting after school today. Thanks for reminding me!"

Vigulum is the organization of students in Sacra Librum Academy that enforce law on and off campus, but it was only limited to some elite students who have proven their ability and confidence in enforcing law at school. Entry tests were just as tough and difficult as AP and SP entry tests.

"Really? And you're welcome. I **was **thinking of applying for Vigulum, but I'm pretty occupied as well. See you later, Runo!"

"Bye Alice!"

Alice sighed and watch Runo leave Alice's homeroom into the hallway. _Should I or should I not?_

**[~[~T~]~]**

A school day in Sacra Librum Academy consisted of homeroom and seven class periods. After homeroom and the first two classes was a quarter-hour recess. Then came third to fifth periods and lunch. Finally, the day ended with sixth and seventh periods, and after school time was free for all. Every year, due to the increasing and decreasing number of students entering and students' choices of next year's classes, the "basic schedule" has been changed numerous times but not too extremely to accommodate everyone.

However, SP Linguistics has always been seventh and the last class period of the day for reasons unknown. Most people assumed such an SP class required more time than other classes. But today was an Early Release day, so things were different.

As the only student who has SP Linguistics this year never took AP Linguistics, Shun couldn't help wonder what exactly was taught in SP Linguistics._ Why did I sign up for this class anyway? I haven't even taken AP Linguistics. That's like taking AP Chemistry or Physics without taking Chemistry or Physics._

He stopped in the middle of the hallways and thought of what Dan told him this morning. _Maybe because it's the only SP class in the whole school, and I want to push myself further to make up for missed opportunities, but I still don't get why people make a big deal out of it. _If I perfected the entry test and essay, then I should be fine. Shun continued walking and heard people around him comment on how it was seventh period and the time for SP Linguistics.

The SP Linguistics classroom was the second largest class room in Sacra Librum, ironic for a class size that was the smallest among all others. The classroom had three white boards, one covering one entire wall length not including an exit door space and two other half-sized boards on two other sides. Seven desks formed a semi-circle with the teacher's long instruction desk as the diameter. In the back tall and full shelves of books, like a personal library, and other weird equipment. In fact, the SP Linguistics classroom didn't look like a language classroom at all. It looked like it was a classroom for every subject combined.

"So many books..." Shun whispered in awe, amazed by his first sight of the room.

"As of the end of last school year, there are 729 books in this room." replied an orange-head sitting in a desk in the back of the room. She turned off the green lamp and walked up to Shun. "That's what the SP teacher told my AP class last year. Nice to see you again, Shun."

"Hi Alice. Me too. What are you doing here?" He waved her hello and walked over a random seat and placed his stuff down. "729? That exact?"

"I don't know. People could've checked books out. I just talked to the teacher about some issues and have to go to the office now. Oh, Congrats on getting this class. Must be a big victory for you to get this class after not qualifying for many APs last year. Bye." Alice grabbed her backpack from the seat next to Shun's and left.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and five other students walked in and filled the remaining seats. The teacher, a young woman with long navy hair and layered bangs in a teal stewardess-looking outfit, walked over to the front desk with a long pointer in her hands, slowly tapping it up and down. "So this is my SP Linguistics this year. I met most of you last year during my presentations last year, didn't I? Let me take attendance."

_Now's the time for everything to be discriminatory and controversial, _Shun thought.

"Mira Clay?"

"Here."

"Thank you. Oh, this one messed up.." She made a few marks on the attendance sheet. " Ace Grit?"

"Here."

"Billy Gilbert?"

"Here."

For the next one, she glanced at the name many times and finally lifted her head. "Shun Kazami?"

"Present."

She fixed her gaze on Shun, who felt uneasy being stared at because the teacher never met or saw him before. "I haven't heard my students say 'present' instead of 'here' in a long time. Moving on. Ren Krawler?"

"Here."

"And finally, Runo Misaki?"

"Here."

"Attendance is complete." She grabbed a blue marker and wrote her full name on the long white board. "I'm Miss Nozomi Fumiyomi, your SP Linguistics teacher." Miss Fumiyomi bowed to the class, and the students stood up, bowed in return, and applauded. Again, she fixed her gaze on Shun and asked, "You must've not taken AP Linguistics last year, _quod est ius_?"

All eyes fixed on Shun. "How did you know?"

"Everyone who tried out for this class at that time were currently taking AP Linguistics. It surprises me a lot that you had flawless scores."

"I did my best." was Shun's simple reply.

"I know you did, and I'm not trying to criticize you or-" Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning the school day was over. "That was fast. Normally, I'd keep you all longer for a couple of minutes to talk, but since we're one student short, I don't want to have to repeat myself later on. _Cras te videre._"

The other students grabbed their backpacks and left, but Shun waited and approached the teacher. "Why did you point me out in front of the entire class today? And what language was that?"

"Entire class? That's was only **five **people, " She picked up a burgundy hardcover from the long desk and handed it to Shun. "And I said 'see you tomorrow' in Latin, a necessary language to be learned for this class. Get started."

He took the book and stared at it. "So now what?"

She picked up another item from the long desk and handed it to Shun, this time being a white envelope. "This. Somehow,your book bills ended up in **my **classroom. Go take care of them in the library."

"Okay. Um, carts da bid-"

"_Cras te videre._ C-r-a-s, t-e, and v-i-d-e-r-e. Now get going."

**[~[~L~]~]**

"Anyone in here?"

Usually, the library wasn't open on the first day of school because the librarians had to get the textbooks for various classes out from the storage, contributing to the blocked road Shun saw in front of him.

"Shun? This way."

He recognized the voice and walked through the stacks of textbooks past the first checkout desk to the second checkout desk. Alice was opening covers of recently-ordered books and adhering barcode identification stickers inside.

_These books are all for SP Linguistics, _Shun thought. _And that's a whole lot already for seven students. _In addition to that, he noticed a sheet of paper by the lamp, which was a recent copy Alice's schedule. "You have SP Linguistics, too?"

She paused and looked up. "**Now **I do, after talking to my counselor and the principal. We'll be in the same class then."

"Great. We haven't had a class together since our first year here. You'll be the seventh and final student who'll fill in the 'one student short' Miss Fumiyomi was talking about. Anyway," Shun took out the bill that Miss Fumiyomi handed to him earlier. "This bill says I need to pay for some 'lost' books, but I checked these all out this past spring to read during summer vacation. Can you do something about it?"

"Oh, AP summer reading and study." Alice typed Shun's name with the keyboard and clicked a few icons. "All done. I overrode the commands, and now you're clear."

"Thanks, Alice. When did you start working here?"

"Ever since I took AP Linguistics last year. It's complicated since I'm not really 'paid' for it." She grabbed her jacket and backpack off the hooks. "I shouldn't even be here today, but I'm busy for the rest of the week. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Do you have any books about or on the Latin language? I just need one of Dewey's numbers."

"470's. Got to go. Don't take any books out, though." she warned. "And the door's locked, so if you exit, you can't enter again."

"I get it. See you tomorrow."

"_Cras te videre._"

_Not you, too._ Shun took a deep breath and went searching for books on Latin. I kind of know most of the people in SP Linguistics, but everything's unpredictable. He opened Miss Fumiyomi's book to the first page and found a note tucked in like a bookmark. "What's this?"

_**474 and 476.**_

_Those should be under 470 just like Alice told me. _But then he stopped. _Wait. Nothing's filed under those two numbers._ Shun looked for his way out of the 400's shelves but found himself moving into the 500's and 600's. _This can't be happening. I have five classmates who must extremely hate or dislike me , a teacher who also feels the same enough to play word tricks on me, and am now lost in this library. Great._

He took a couple steps forward and found himself in an empty area of the library with no books piling on the floor. A moment later, a door slammed shut, but all the doors were closed already, and footsteps slowing approached him.

_What the hell is going on?_

The click-clack of high-heels on the tile floor echoed in the building, and Shun's heart beat twice for every step.

* * *

**Chrissane: One, Advanced Placement classes _do_ exist and _do_ boost your high school grade point average. Two, I _just_ learned about the Dewey Decimal system from the new librarian after checking new books for AP Latin (which I have). Three, there are no such things as Superior Placement classes...at all. Strictly my orignal creation.**

**Shun: You're not going to make a person of bad luck, are you?**

**Julie: That pretty much defines your life before getting AP and SP classes.**

**Chrissane: Oh well. For this chapter, I only have Latin words. "Educat me de hic" means get yourself out of here, and the rest are cognates or translated already. ****Oh, and neither AP Linguistics or SP Linguistics exist. It's just a special class.**

**Dan: So technical.**

**Chrissane: [face palm]**

**Alice: Leave a review of what you think for now. :)**


	2. New Mission For All

**2013-10-29, 10: 55**

* * *

**Chrissane: Probably should continue working on my other homework, but I don't feel motivated.**

**Dan: Yet you were unoccupied enough to attend another hockey game?**

**Chrissane: It's called "school spirit"! And it was a fundraiser game for breast cancer awareness, so it felt good to take a break and donate money at the same time.**

**Runo: Yeah, Dan. She's being a good person.**

**Dan: Unlike you.**

**Runo: What?!**

**Chrissane: [dizzy] Haven't responsed to reviews in a while. **azure blue espeon**, thanks for saying it's interesting! **RosesOfTruth**, don't worry about the AP/SP classes. It's only for elite school purposes. **karasia**, I'm only going to have Latin in here, sorry. **Cherry-Tree**, I don't know. Read the chapter and see if they're the same person. ;) **MagicxMusicxMelody**, I guess you could say it's under siege. Sorry, I'm strictly using English and Latin. **InnocentDiamond**, you're only a freshman. :P It's like the "use it or lose it" rule. They don't hate Shun, really, and they're around juniors/seniors. **S. S. R**, looks like you've made some comparisons already. I wasn't anticipating on anyone to be like Index actually. **Shun Jinsei Kazami**, oh great! I thought the chapter was too long to absorb in, but I was wrong.**

**Alice: Chrissane doesn't own Bakugan, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or Alice 19th.**

**Chrissane: THANK YOU for doing the disclaimer instead of...a certain person. [sneaks away]**

* * *

**Two: ****New Mission For All**

This story is quite an interesting one, and I caught on quickly, a quality I'm always looking for in a good story. I do hope you continue, this is a great story.

Shun's instincts told him that it wasn't a coincidence that creepy things were happening in the library. He was convinced this was part of the hoax that everyone in SP Linguistics who 'hated' him planned.

"What do you want?!"

"_Opus vobis._"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his SP Linguistics teacher, Miss Fumiyomi. She walked out from the blind spot under the taller bookshelves into the lighted area of the carpet, still dressed in her stewardess attire. "Miss Fumiyomi, what's going on? And why are all my SP classmates behind you?"

Every other student present in class earlier—Mira, Ace, Billy, Ren, and Runo—stood behind her, not moving a single inch like they were under her control and command. "We need **you**, Shun. I think it's about time you realize that SP Linguistics **isn't** just a GPA-boosting class."

"Say what?" From behind Shun, the sound of the front library doors opening echoed, followed by someone else walking in. "Alice? I thought went—ugh, nevermind. Are you all in this to torture me or-"

"Miss F., this is the book you wanted me to get." Alice walked past Shun without looking at him and handed the teacher a book.

"Thank you." She pushed up her glasses and faced Shun. "None of us here have a personal vendetta against you for your grade on the test. Now that you're in this class, I might as well tell you everything."

_I knew it. She's definitely going to kill me or something, but why be so mysterious and tell me everything later?_

"We need **your** help, Shun. Like I said, SP Linguistics isn't just a GPA-boosting class. We, the students and I, are here to protect **these **books in **this** library from other forces who wish to use them for the wrong purposes."

Shun looked around at the tall shelves and guessed how many books were present. "**All **these books? There has to be like a thousand here, plus seven hundred more in the classroom. What's so special about them?"

"Sacra Librum Academy has a long, stubborn history of preserving these books," Alice replied, much to Shun's surprise. "Especially since we have a set of special, sacred books hidden all around Bayview in even in this school."

"But can't you just go out into Bayview and find all the books?"

"Heavens no!" Runo blurted. "There are one thousand volumes total, and we only have twenty-two. It'd be tedious."

"So for now, they're placed in the librarians office or the SP classroom for safekeeping." Mira added.

"In addition to those one thousand volumes," Ace continued, "there there is also a one thousand and first or 'zeroth' volume. No one knows where this one is at all. It's the last volume that has more detailed information than the rest that sets it apart."

Confused and amazed by the complexity of the situation, Shun had troubled taking every bit of information he was given in. "This...is really complicated. Why are the books in here in Bayview in the first place?"

"Because they were sent here for protection by us from Sermones, the administration in charge of funding public, private, and school libraries." Ren explained. "Sadly, the building was destroyed not to long ago, and repairs are still underway."

"Sermones was destroyed at that time because it was discovered by to be housing those one thousand volumes by enemy forces. Luckily, the books were hidden very well, but the Sermones the staff only found six among the debris. Plus, there were other important books in the mess with the sacred volumes, so no one bothered to continue searching." Billy concluded.

Shun was still confused. "But how does all this related to SP and maybe AP Linguistics?"

"The material we study and learn about in both classes is based on what's in those twenty-two volumes we have. The whole point is to somewhat memorize what are int he books in case they get lost forever." Miss Fumiyomi replied. "This is a tough mission, and seeing that you perfected the test, you should be able to handle other tasks that I assign."

Alice leaned close and whispered, "Don't feel intimidated. I'll help you."

"Thanks." he whispered back. "So basically, our mission is to find all those books back before they fall into the wrong hands and to study them in case they're lost forever." Shun took out the book Miss Fumiyomi gave him earlier and the bookmark inside. "What's this for?"

"Uh, I almost forgot." Alice remembered. "All the volumes are written in Latin, or if not, then definitely not in English. But I'll help you study for that, too."

Miss Fumiyomi nodded. "Alice's right. You really need to study Latin and other foreign languages in these complicated texts." She walked over to Shun and pulled out the bookmark. "474 and 476 aren't Dewey Decimal system numbers. It's the secret code that I use to inform you all we have a meeting like this soon. But wouldn't it be nice if those numbers were actually taken and not left empty and alone like this? Everyone else, you can all go home now."

Only Shun and Alice were still in the library, but Shun was still confused. It was as if Miss Fumiyomi had invited him to the library to have the most confusing and least productive lecture ever and then just leave. "Alice, I really need your help here..."

"And I said I **would** help you. I'll be honest. I was confused like you when I was told of this in my AP Linguistics year, and-"

"She already started this as early as the AP years?!"

"Relax, Shun. She only told the top six AP Linguistics students who passed the exam. Six, because you passed but weren't in AP Linguistics." She took Shun's book and flipped open the cover. "I had a feeling Miss F. would give you a English-Latin two-way dictionary. This part of the library is pretty much where we have our 'secret meetings' since even the SP room wouldn't be a safe place. Let's talk outside."

Shun shivered for a moment upon leaving the library with Alice. "The faster the better. This place is giving me the creeps."

But Alice giggled and walked out to the front fountain. "It's not all **that** confusing. A perfect-scores student like your shouldn't have to worry." _Whereas I actually have to keep my grades up in the A's or else I'll be removed._

_But this has nothing to do with grades __**at all**__._ "I hope not."

**[~[~L~]~]**

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

It was natural for Mira to be skeptical of Shun, but she didn't want to be too critical. She closed her PE locker and sat down on the bench. "Mira, give him a chance." Runo replied. "Apparently, he and Alice are pretty close."

"Not as close as you and that brunette, though." Mira countered.

"Hey! Dan started everything! My only legitimate excuse to get away from him is that I have Vigulum assignments to do."

"And the next thing you know, he's going to cause some trouble around the school **just** you can be present to dissolve the dispute. Pretty typical of him."

Runo wiped her mouth after drinking from the water fountain. "Not even close. Our Vigulum branch chief knows about Dan's personality **and **my upcoming load of homework for SP Linguistics. I now only have to at least **one** assignment a month."

"And while you're patrolling the school grounds and vicinity for Vigulum, you're also looking for any hidden sacred volumes in the neighborhood." Mira grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. "Maybe I should apply for Vigulum, too."

"Alice was pondering about that too, but it sounded like SP Linguistics is going to weigh her down. There's a recruitment meeting next week."

"I'm more concerned about Shun, though. Why didn't Miss. F. tell him about this last year?"

"He didn't have AP Ling., you know." Runo grabbed her backpack and followed Mira. "What are you so worried about? Alice will help him."

"I'm not worried about **that**. It's just that the six of us had extra training days over summer vacation that Shun knew nothing about. Anything that happens to him will affect the rest of us, too."

"You seem more concerned about Shun than Alice is, Mira. What about Ace?"

"What about me?"

Both girls gasped after hearing Ace's voice as he walked over from the boys' locker room. "Ace! There you are! Mira and I were just taking about whether Shun is reliable or not, but I think she's thinking too much. Right, Mira? Oh look. Ren and Billy are here, too." She greeted the other guys, who greeted her back and stood behind Ace.

"Runo, you are not going to do this to me in front of Ace..." Mira grumbled through her teeth.

"Yeah, I didn't quite hear you there." Runo stretched her arms up and headed the other direction. "Since there's no major homework yet, I should go do some patrolling and searching for an hour before I go home. See you later."

"Bye Runo!" Mira greeted. "Ace, ignore what Runo said earlier, but do keep in mind that Shun is less experienced as us. That test doesn't really prove anything."

"Are you really that skeptical? Even the Vigulum trainees don't have that many trust issues."

"Whatever, but I would like your opinion on this matter, though."

"Shun seems like a nice guy. He just needs some 'guidance.'" Billy commented.

"And there's a lot of time for that, actually." Ren added. "Do we really look that mean and scary? I don't even get where all this is coming from."

"See?" Ace asked. "Mira, you're worrying for nothing. Honestly, we shouldn't even make this a big deal. Let's all go home."

"Agreed!:

The issue about Shun would be set aside for later discussion. It wasn't all that important...was it?

**[~[~T~]~]**

"_Aquila, columba, corvus, cygnus, grus, pavo, phoenix, tucana..._"

In addition to explaining more about the AP and SP Linguistics classes to Shun, who was starting to understand more, Alice often met up with him early at a cafe by Sacra Librum before school started for lessons on Latin. "Alice, they're all birds. It's irrelevant to SPL."

"I know, but your AP Astronomy teacher might throw this stuff on a pop quiz, like 'Name all the modern day constellations based on **birds**.' I don't know. It's better to not be stuck of just daily-speaking words all the time."

"That's true." Shun copied down the Latin terms Alice had written and wrote their respective translation to the side. "What language did you use in AP Linguistics?"

"All languages languages. Last year, I also took AP Latin, so couple other students taking Latin and I 'co-taught" the class during Latin and Romanic language lessons. There was always a mix of students taking many different languages. There's no regular linguistics class, but students see all the other foreign language classes as prerequisites"

"Sounds cool. Now I wish I had taken AP Linguistics." A gust of wind came by and blew leaves in their eyes. "Ugh, the debris. It's too early to go to school yet. How about we walk around the city?"

"Right behind you."

While walking, Shun then asked Alice, "Don't you ever feel burdened by having to attend class, work in the library, and find plus protect these sacred books?"

"Not at all. It's quite diverse and relaxing. Knowing this are important sacred books pushes me to be responsible for every one of my actions."

"But what's so sacred about them anyway? Does each individual volume contain secret information or directions on something?"

She shook her head. "Individually, no. And if the information was a big secret, then we wouldn't use them for class use like textbooks, would we? It's just that there are individual bits of information in each volume that when put together creates the ultimate secret information. But you still need the zeroth volume, and no one's found it, and-"

"_Bonum mane!_" Runo appeared out of nowhere and greeted Shun and Alice. "Hi Alice. What are you doing out here this early?"

"Giving Shun some lessons on Latin, that's all."

"Ah, being a nice person, huh? Makes a person working hard for Vigulum like me jealous." She held her hand out to Shun. "I never formally introduced myself. I'm Runo Misaki."

"Shun Kazami." He shook hands with the blunette. _Considering she's one of Alice's closer friends, I guess she'll dislike me the least._ "What are **you** doing here so early? What time is it?"

"Seven-eleven. Like I said, I'm in Vigulum, and due to some revised agreement with my branch, I have to spend the rest of this month patrolling before and afterschool before my one-assignment-a-month-minimum policy starts in November. Are you in any extracurricular activities?

"Just Speech and Debate, but we haven't started anything yet." More wind blew by, and Shun was literally trembling. "Must autumn be **this** cold already?"

"Hey. September and early October were pretty hot, so—watch out!" Runo dragged Alice and Shun down after seeing blue streaks of something fly past them. "Alice, Shun, you two alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Me too. What was-"

Suddenly, the winds cleared, and walking toward the three students was a man all in navy blue with spiky silver hair. Surrounding him were bright blue flames. He .looked down as he approached them, thus they couldn't see his whole face.

Runo searched her pockets for her phone and called Vigulum. "This is Runo Misaki calling from the cafe a block east from the parking lot entrance of the school. A suspicious man with silver hair in navy blue clothing surrounded by bright blue flames is coming our way. Do you copy? Over."

"Copy that, Misaki. Prevent him from advancing any further." the branch chief replied. "Are there any other people nearby? Over."

"Only two of my SP Linguistics classmates, but they're safe with me. Over."

"Good. We'll send backup then reinforcements if necessary. Over."

Runo took out her silver Vigulum badge. "Halt! This is Vigulum. You may not approach another step further near the school campus until you explain your motives.

Suddenly, the man stopped walking and chuckled, sending shivers down their spines. He looked up at the students with his yellow eyes, burning for a moment but dying down to a normal but sinister gaze.

"Give me all twenty-two volumes in your inventory, and I **might** consider letting you go."

Easier said than done.

* * *

**Chrissane: ****Hopefully, we're all on the same page of why we had this dark, secret meeting. I wish I had a teacher like this with a weird sense of humor that just talks and leaves you behind.**

**Runo: But that sounds mean to the students, though.**

**Dan: Twenty-two out of one thousand is 2.2%. Pathetic.**

**Chrissane: Oh, here were go again. First some illogical scare, then lack of classes, and I don't even think some people knew what they were doing when they were doing that something. Seriously.**

**Runo: I feel you.**

**Chrissane: And I give up.**

**Alice: Just leave a review please. :)**


End file.
